Luxuria (CoS)
Luxuria is one of the main antagonists of Century of Sin. He is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, representing the Deadly Sin of Lust. When he awakened from his slumber centuries after the war between the Protectors of Peace and the Seekers of Chaos, he had incarnated into Rozuto Himura, being sealed away within his incarnation by the Heavenly Virtue of Chastity, Castitas. He returns as a main protagonist in Century of Sin III, having inhabited the shadow of Albert Dahlström, a Norwegian-born detective from the United Kingdom, in a desperate attempt to hide from the Virtues after sneaking out of the afterlife during the events of Century of Sin II, reluctantly becoming the detective's "partner" as a result. Appearance Luxuria has a pale skin tone and has a burly physique to his body, matching the burly physique Rozuto has. His eyes have a black sclera with purple snake-like irises. He has black hair that's shaved on both sides of his hair, save for a portion in the middle that's in the style of a medium-length mohawk with tips that're dyed purple. He has a pair of large, black demon wings on his back and he has a long, black demon-like tail with a heart shaped tip and white spikes around its base on his backside. He has a spiked collar around his neck and he completely lacks a shirt, exposing his upper body. He has a harness made of black leather that meets up at a single metallic hoop on the center of his chest in the style of an "X" around his upper body and he has a pair of large black shoulder pads with white spikes on his shoulders. He wears a pair of black, bicep-length gloves with white spikes around the ends that only covers up his middle and ring fingers. He wears a pair of black leather jeans, later revealed to actually be a pair of tearaway pants, and a pair of black leather boots that go up to his knees. The boots have black soles and are a secured by a total of five metallic buckles. Right before and during his boss battle, it's revealed that underneath his jeans, he wears a pair of black bikini briefs with the front of the undergarment being in the unique design of a cartoonish bat with a pair of white eyes being seen on the bat's "head". Personality Being the Deadly Sin of Lust, Luxuria is, unsurprisingly, exceptionally seductive and sexual in his personality. He enjoys seducing any person, regardless if they're a man or woman, that enters his line of sight and usually always manages to flawlessly have intercourse with them without any issues. He especially enjoys people that he feels like are trying to play "hard to get" with him and will do anything arousing, such as performing a striptease, in order to get them to eventually crack. He likes to occasionally add sexual innuendos in his sentences and while he does like to take on the more dominant role of any relationship he's in, it's implied that he does have an interest in masochism, as he occasionally gives cries of pleasure whenever he's hit during his boss battle. It's shown that he has little to no interest in harming people that he wishes to sleep with and usually never actually gets angry. He's also shown to be a smoker as in his unique game over screen, he was displayed smoking a cigar. However, when he does eventually reach his breaking point, which is something that almost never happens, he's shown to have a violent temper which reaches to the point where doesn't even think twice about physically harming others, even if he does have an erotic interest in them. Although, it's implied that he does end up forgiving the person that caused him to snap, at least when after they've been thoroughly beaten, in his unique game over screen, where it's implied where he had sexual intercourse with Daisuke after killing Niko. History The War Reincarnation Like the other Sins, Luxuria was reincarnated alongside Castitas as the human Rozuto Himura. Awakening Escape and Refuge Relationships Rozuto Himura When Luxuria was awakened, Rozuto was the one he ended up incarnating into. He's shown to detest Rozuto's conservative ways when it came to his sexual activities and he when his seal began to break, he took no hesitation in taking control of his incarnation and making him begin to sleep with his students for his own lustful desires. Despite being against his nonsexual thoughts, Luxuria did admit that he wouldn't mind "getting it on with Rozuto" solely because of his burly physique. Having returned in Century of Sin III, Luxuria is now fully aware of Rozuto and Daisuke's relationship as boyfriends and now considers Daisuke's former teacher as his biggest "rival" for Daisuke's affection. Daisuke Bushido When his seal began to break, Luxuria took an immediate interest Daisuke and lured the second-year high school student to the back of the school building in an attempt to start a sexual relationship with him, only to be foiled by Niko. When his seal finally managed to break, Luxuria solely focused on everything he could think of in an attempt to seduce Daisuke for his own desires, such as attempting to seduce him in his hotel room in the Rose of Pleasure Hotel and performing a striptease in the love hotel's VIP Lounge, and even openly showed interest in sparing him instead of harming him. When Acedia temporarily took control of Daisuke to insult Luxuria, however, the Sin of Lust himself immediately lost interest in trying to sleep with the Sin of Sloth's incarnation and became highly enraged towards him, which escalated to the point of attempting to kill him. Although, should the player lose to him in his boss battle, it's implied that Luxuria had forgiven Daisuke in his game over screen, where it's implied that he had intercourse with the high school student after killing Niko. It's also implied that even after his defeat, Luxuria still had a lingering sense of affection towards Daisuke as Rozuto had ended up falling in love with him after his rescue. In Century of Sin III, Luxuria once again has a strong sexual attraction towards Daisuke, now knowing that it was Acedia that forced the now college student to insult him back when he was in high school, and is determined to finally be able to seduce him after failing to do so in past, despite having to remain within Albert's shadow to hide from the Virtues. Niko Albert Dahlström Having reluctantly agreed to act as the detective's "partner" after choosing to inhabit his shadow to hide from the Virtues, Luxuria treats his relationship with Albert as sort of like a means to an end, as he's only really staying with Albert out of fear that if he were to leave his shadow, the Virtues would be able to locate him and drag him back into the afterlife. While he does have a sexual interest in Albert as he does with anyone else that enters his line of sight, it's surprisingly isn't as strong as his lustful desire for others due to the detective constantly shooting down his sexual advances to the point where he makes it bluntly clear that he has no interest with sleeping him, especially since the Deadly Sin of Lust doesn't technically have a physical body of his own. Ira Acedia Like his fellow Sins, Luxuria saw Acedia as the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins when they were initially alive and followed the Deadly Sin of Sloth's orders without question. However, as with the other Sins, Acedia only saw the lustful Sin as a pawn for his own plans to envelope the world with the sin of Sloth, openly admitting to planning to kill Luxuria when the war against the Seven Heavenly Virtues had ended. As of Century of Sin III, Luxuria shows bitter resentment towards Acedia which the Deadly Sin of Lust has two reasons for; the fact that Acedia was only using him for his plans and how he was the one that made Daisuke provoke him into attacking his incarnation and Niko, though unsurprisingly, Luxuria claims that the latter reason is the bigger of the two as to why he now despises Acedia due to his renewed sexual attraction towards Daisuke. Quotes * "You must love what you see, don't ya?"/"C'mere, babe. I'm gonna show you a good time in these threads."/"Did somebody order one sexy incubus, all prepped to quench their desires?" (Century of Sin, when the player changes his outfit) Abilities As he represents the sin of Lust, Luxuria's main ability is to be able to seduce anyone he wishes solely for his own lustful desires. Those who are targeted by Luxuria have little to no chance of being able to resist his advances, as he will do anything sexually arousing in order to get his victims to eventually fall for him, allowing him to do whatever he pleases with them with immense ease. Due to taking on the form of an incubus, Luxuria has the ability to fly for as long as he wishes using the wings on his back, making aerial attacks his main priority in combat. He's shown to be an incredible break dancer and has great flexibility, as he's able to use gymnastics and his surprisingly amazing skills in pole dancing to his advantage by dodging attacks with them during his boss battle. In Century of Sin III, while possessing the shadow of Albert Dahlström, Luxuria had obtained some new skills to fit his new, shadowy body. He's capable of being able to morph his shadowy form so it can resemble himself or Albert's real shadow. His biggest ability as Albert's shadow, however, is that he's capable of merging himself with Albert in order to give his human companion a more demonic form with traits belonging to his true, incubus form. Gallery Trivia *Luxuria's name comes from the Latin word of "luxuria", which translates to "lust", referencing how he represents the Deadly Sin of Lust. *Luxuria has a unique game over screen should the player lose to him in his boss battle, like the other Sins. **Luxuria's unique game over screen depicts Luxuria, smoking a cigar, and a wounded Daisuke, most likely wounded from the boss battle, lying together in a bed with their clothes being seen discarded and scattered around the bed. Niko's shreded remains and a contraceptive wrapper that's been torn open can be seen throughout the discarded clothes, implying that Luxuria killed Niko and proceeded to have sexual intercourse with a now defenseless Daisuke in this game over screen. ***Should the player select the "No" option when asked to continue, Luxuria will inch his face towards Daisuke in order to kiss him, despite the weak pleas from Daisuke. Category:Century of Sin Category:Century of Sin Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deadly Sins